No Fantástico Mundo da Luna
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Snape encontra-se nada satisfeito em mais uma missão designada por Dumbledore, que o levará ao desconhecido. Oneshot


Presente do AO de Dia dos Mestres do grupo Snapetes  
Presenteado/a: Nandda  
Nenhum dos personagens pertencem a mim.

(^^)

Severo Snape era pura raiva, naqueles tempos de guerra Dumbledore lhe confiava sempre as piores missões que ele aceitava mesmo não compreendendo ou concordando. "_Tudo para um bem maior_", pensou. Contudo, o último pedido do ancião estava além da sua capacidade. Encontrava-se em uma situação esdrúxula relutando para realizá-la.

- Maldição! – Ele esbravejou enquanto se dirigia para as masmorras. Seu humor estava péssimo a ponto de descontar 60 pontos até mesmo de um sonserino.

Quando chegou ao corredor viu um grupo de alunos que já o aguardava para o início da aula e bufou ao presenciar outra discussão entre os sonserinos, especificamente Draco Malfoy e seus guarda-costas Crabble e Goyle e os grifinórios pertencentes ao famoso Trio de Ouro que agora era quase um bando. Harry, Hermione e Rony tinham ao seu lado Neville, Parvati, Lilá e uma aluna perdida da Corvinal, todos de costas para sua direção. Snape parou e arregalou os olhos não acreditando quem estava vendo, mas no momento em que Harry puxou a varinha e a encostou no pescoço de Draco ele espantou a visão de sua mente e acelerou o passo. Parou às costas de Harry.

- Ora, ora, ora como sempre apresentando seu espetáculo Potter. - Declarou olhando com asco para o jovem.

Harry se virou para a voz que tanto o perturbava em sua estada em Hogwarts, dirigindo-lhe um olhar de repulsa. Snape devolveu o olhar que o recepcionou e desviou seus penetrantes orbes negros para Draco perguntando:

- O que aconteceu aqui senhor Malfoy ?

- Como sempre professor esse aí... – sinalizou com a cabeça para Harry com um semblante de nojo - e seu grupinho estavam tentando me coagir.

- Mentira! Draco foi você quem... – a jovem foi interrompida.

- Silêncio senhorita Granger sua opinião não foi requisitada. Resuma-se a falar quando for pedido.– Declarou fuzilando-a com o olhar.

- Mas professor... – ela tentou argumentar.

- Eu já disse silêncio.- Ele sibilou - Menos 30 pontos para Grifinória por sua falta de respeito. – E virou-se para Draco.

- Continuando senhor Malfoy, estava dizendo que o senhor Potter estava utilizando da sua vantagem numérica para intimidá-lo e... – Snape foi interrompido.

- Professor. – Ela chamou.

Snape sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ouvir a voz indesejada. A satisfação em poder humilhar Harry baseado em um fato irrefutável o fez esquecer da presença incômoda. Fingir que não a ouvira foi à única solução que encontrou, continuou de costas para ela:

- Então temos uma gangue instaurando o terror na escola...- olhou para os três com um divertimento maléfico nos olhos –... liderada pelo tão aclamado Potter.- Cuspiu o sobrenome do rapaz.

Acredito... – continuou tocando o lábio inferior com o dedo indicador enquanto pensava–... que o Diretor não saiba disso. – Não disfarçando o triunfo na voz. – Nem a professora McGonagall.

- Professor. – ela o chamou de novo fazendo com que Snape que sentira o sangue gelar agora o sentia ferver de raiva. – Tenho algo a falar sobre isso.

O aborrecido professor de poções virou-se lentamente em direção a aluna da Corvinal que insistia em requerer sua atenção. Um olhar carregado de repúdia encontrou os azuis arregalados.

- O que a senhorita faz aqui? – Perguntou quase em um rosnado.

- Eu vim falar com o Neville sobre o trabalho da professora Sprout. – Ela respondeu ajeitando seus óculos em de cor extravagante e formato difuso.

- E ainda não o fez? – O professor perguntou com impaciência na voz e no olhar.

-Sim, mas vi o que aconteceu e gostaria de falar a verdade. – Luna argumentou inocentemente.

Snape sentiu vontade de azarar a jovem atrevida à sua frente, seu rosto se transformou e tanto os alunos da Sonserina quanto da Grifinória ficaram temerosos pela aluna. Ele se aproximou fechando-se em sua capa e declarou em um sussurro:

- Vá imediatamente para sua aula. – Sua voz era forte, deixou claro que era uma ordem a não ser questionada.

Antes que Luna abrisse a boca e acabasse devorada pelo professor, Hermione a beliscou e sinalizou para que ela fosse embora. A jovem que aparentemente não tinha noção do que poderia acontecer, tentou contestar a amiga da Grifinória, mas o olhar incisivo da amiga a fez acatar a ordem do professor. Despediu-se dos amigos e se foi.

O professor aliviado por ter se livrado da presença incômoda voltou-se para os alunos amedrontados que aguardavam sua ordem:

- Entrem todos em silêncio. – sibilou.

Um por um entraram na sala de aula sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado, enquanto o professor parado ao lado da porta observava todos passarem. Quando o último aluno entrou Snape se virou para entrar e parou ao ouvir uma voz conhecida gritá-lo:

- Professor não me atrasarei hoje à noite – e os passos se tornaram mais distantes. Um Snape lívido voltado para dentro da sala não se virou para vê-la. Ao passar fechou a porta em um estrondo e caminhou rápido até o púlpito, voltou-se para classe e viu todos os alunos estáticos o olhando.

- O que estão esperando, peguem seu material e continuem a poção da aula passada! – Nenhum movimento – O que estão esperando!? – Esbravejou e todos se movimentaram ao mesmo tempo indo até os armários para pegarem seus materiais. Snape respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira para corrigir as redações das outras turmas, tentando esquecer a tarefa que teria mais tarde naquele dia.

--------------------------X-----------------------

O mal-humorado professor de poções comeu pouco, não conseguia parar de pensar na tarefa que Dumbledore o incumbira, o que o aguardava após o jantar. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, lembrando-se dos argumentos utilizados pelo Diretor para que ele desse aulas de Oclumência para a senhorita Lovegood e não ouviu quando o ancião ao seu lado o chamou:

-Severo? – Repetiu Dumbledore.

O homem Voltou a realidade e respondeu sem olhá-lo:

- Diga Alvo.

- O que o leva para tão longe de nós? – Perguntou o Diretor sabendo qual provavelmente era a resposta.

- Não sabia que a sua preocupação com a minha pessoa se estendia ao que eu como ou o que deixo de comer. – Respondeu de forma azeda.

- Severo sabe que me preocupo com você e com essa mania de fazer jejuns desnecessários. – Retorquiu calmamente Alvo.

- Poupe-me das suas preocupações paternas. – Replicou com aspereza.

- Já que falou em preocupação, sei que tratará a senhorita Lovegood da melhor maneira possível. – Alvo declarou direcionando um olhar a Snape de que não permitiria maus tratos a aluna da Corvinal.

- Você deveria pedir a ela que me poupasse da daquela presença que não anseio em minha sala de aula. Por Merlin Alvo! O que pretende com isso? – Perguntou esperando uma resposta coerente.

- Você descobrirá. – O Diretor declarou antes de dar uma garfada.

- Por favor Alvo! – Snape levantou e se retirou do salão principal pela porta lateral, não queria encontrá-la antes da hora.

---------------------------X-------------------

Na hora marcada pelo Diretor Snape ouviu uma batida na porta e se contorceu de desgosto ao imaginar quem era.

- Entre. – Ele permitiu sem levantar seus olhos para recepcioná-la.

Luna abriu a porta com o olhar perdido de sempre, pareceu não saber o que estava fazendo ali. Caminhou até a frente da sala com os olhos esbugalhados, parou defronte a mesa do professor que estava de cabeça baixa e falou:

- Boa noite professor.

- Sente-se senhorita Lovegood. – Foi o que ouviu como resposta.

A jovem permaneceu de pé de frente ao homem que queria manter-se longe dela, fixou seus olhos no cabelos negros que caíam por cima do rosto do professor, formando uma cortina. Ela ouviu parar o som da pena riscando no papel, mas nenhum movimento em direção a ela foi feito.

- Já falei para sentar senhorita Lovegood. – Ele levantou a cabeça encarando-a – O que faz ainda parada em frente a minha mesa? – Perguntou o professor descansando sua cabeça sobre as compridas mãos unidas debaixo de seu queixo anguloso.

Em silêncio a jovem andou para trás até bater em uma carteira e sentar-se.

Snape largou a pena e se levantou dirigindo-se para frente da mesa da aluna:

- Sabe o porquê de estar aqui? – Perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços.

A resposta não veio. Ele a inquiriu com o olhar e aproximou-se, porém um declaração inesperada o fez enrijecer.

- Seus cabelos são realmente muito oleosos. – Ela declarou sem desviar o olhar do professor.

O homem exclamou:

- O quê! – perguntou em seguida – De que diabos está falando menina?

- Que o seu cabelo é muito oleoso. Eu sempre ouvi comentários, mas nunca tinha estado perto suficiente para verificar. – Luna declarou ajeitando seus óculos.

- Como ousa falar algo desse tipo? – seus lábios se tornaram uma estreita linha – Menos 40 pontos para Corvinal.- Ele declarou sentindo vontade de azará-la novamente.

A aluna se espantou ao ouvir a perda dos pontos.

- Por que professor? – Ela perguntou.

- Por que? Por que? – O controle estava escorrendo por entre seus dedos - A senhorita falta com respeito comigo e não sabe o porquê de ter perdido 40 pontos!? – a voz de Snape era cada vez mais baixa. Luna já tinha visto o professor falar daquela forma com seus amigos e sabia que estava em maus lençóis.

Abaixou a cabeça sem mais questionar.

O homem à sua frente respirou fundo respirou fundo e perguntou:

- Voltando à questão inicial, a senhorita sabe porque está aqui?

Um sinal de não com o balançar da cabeça foi a resposta.

Ele revirou os olhos não acreditando no Dumbledore tinha feito. Teria também que explicar a aluna o motivo das aulas. Pigarreou antes de começar a explicar:

- Ahã... o Diretor acredita que devido a sua proximidade com o senhor Potter é necessário que esteja preparada para caso....- outro pigarro- ahã... caso seja capturada por comensais.

Luna levantou a cabeça olhando para o professor querendo não acreditar no que ouvira.

- Eu! – Declarou sem acreditar.

- Sim, a senhorita. – Ele informou.

- Mas...eu acho que o Rony e a Hermione são mais próximos deles e... então eles correm mais risco. – Luna argumentou.

- Sim, mas o senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger já estão melhores "preparados" para situações de riscos – Enfatizou com deboche a palavra preparados.

- A questão do meu pai fazer declarações contra Voldemort – Snape se arrepiou ao ouvir o nome – não me deixa também em risco? – A jovem perguntou.

Snape sabia que sim, porém não queria atribuir nenhum culpa a Xenofílio Lovegood, preferiu atribuir tudo a Harry.

- Não possuo essa informação senhorita. Vamos começar a aula.

Luna se levantou saindo detrás da carteira, enquanto via o professor aproximar-se dela.

- Professor,posso fazer mais uma pergunta? – Ela pediu.

- Já o fez. Pode fazer a segunda. – Ele declarou parando a uma cera distância da aluna.

-Se eu como amiga do Harry estou tomando lições de Oclumência, quer dizer que todos amigos dele também terão essas aulas?

- Provavelmente sim. – Ele respondeu não do rumo da conversa.

- Então quer dizer que Neville tomará lições de Oclumência com o senhor? – Ela perguntou quase rindo.

Snape fez uma careta ao lembrar-se daquilo e respondeu:

- Sim.

Luna sorriu fazendo seus olhos azuis brilharem. O professor notou o quanto a aluna ficara bonita com o sorriso. Interrompeu a contragosto o sorriso:

- Creio que agora podemos começar a nossa aula. – Declarou - A senhorita tem alguma noção do que é a arte da Oclumência?

- Eu.... – Foi interrompida.

- Imaginei que não. Potter e seus amiguinhos não conseguem entender a sutil arte da Oclumência, sempre priorizando os músculos ao cérebro. – Desdenhou – Contudo, não acreditei que corvinais se comportassem também de tal maneira. A decepção perpassa meu coração senhorita, pensei que vocês priorizassem o que os grifinórios depreciam.

Luna nada falou.

Snape continuou diante do silêncio da aluna:

- Um oclumente impede que outros bruxos que utilizam o feitiço Legilimens de verem suas lembranças. Tentarei ensinar a você o que o seu amiguinho Potter não conseguiu aprender, um completo desperdício de tempo. – Pegou a varinha - Espero que não faça o mesmo.

Luna olhou de um lado para o outro enquanto Snape falava, não dando atenção ao professor.

- Senhorita Lovegood. – Ele a chamou.

Ela parou e olhar para os lados e lhe deu atenção.

- Desculpe. Entendi o discurso, mas é que eu nunca tinha reparado que aqui tem tanto zonzóbulos.

- Zonzo o que!? – Perguntou Snape não acreditando no que ouvira.

- Zonzóbulos professor.....hum.....será que é só a noite? – Perguntava para si mesma – Deve ser, porque de dia nunca vi...olha! Olha professor, quero dizer, não se mexa tem um bem na sua roupa, espera que tentarei pegar.

Snape estava tão abismado com o comportamento anormal da aluna que ficou parado da forma que ela pediu e quando se deu conta de que ela ia em sua direção com o intuito de tocá-lo a chamou:

- Senhorita Lovegood!

Luna parou ao ouvir o tom acima do usual do professor de Poções, mas logo esqueceu-se disso ao ver o zonzóbulo voar.

- Poxa, ele se foi. – declarou triste.

- Senhorita Lovegood detenha-se antes que eu a expulse daqui!- Ele esbravejou diante da aluna parada à sua frente que ajeitou os escandalosos óculos que ameaçavam cair.

- Senhorita deixe seus devaneios para quando estiver em seus aposentos. – Declarou.

- Pegue sua varinha. – Ordenou

A aluna o fez.

- Limpe sua mente e livre-se das suas emoções, pois elas atrapalham a sua concentração. Olhe para mim, é necessário ter contato visual. Contarei até três prepare-se. Um, dois... Legilimens!

Luna deu um passo para trás ao sentir a invasão em sua mente. Snape passeava por suas memórias vasculhando cada recôndito que Luna não queria que ele estivesse.

- Pára! Pára! – Ela gritou fechando os olhos e caindo no chão de joelhos – Pára! Pára! – Ela gritou chorando.

Snape voltou à posição inicial guardando sua varinha, admirado com o que tinha visto na mente da aluna. A falta da ausência da mãe que sempre sentira desde criança, as humilhações que passara na escola devido ao seu jeito excêntrico de ser, a falta de amizade dentro da sua própria casa, a rejeição por parte do seu pai, os momentos de dor e solidão em seu quarto. O homem sentiu-se incomodado de ver tantas lembranças traziam lágrimas aos olhos da aluna que ele sempre considerou uma lunática. Compadeceu-se dela e se aproximou da jovem ajoelhada no chão frio a soluçar.

- Senhorita Lovegood. – Ele a chamou de forma educada. – Levante-se. – Ordenou.

Luna enxugou seus olhos por trás dos óculos e levantou sem coragem de mirar os penetrantes negros que a levara aquele estado.

- Pode me olhar, não treinaremos mais hoje. – Ele informou para o alívio dela que mesmo assim não o olhou.

- Ficaria grato se me olhasse. – Snape sentiu-se envergonhado pelo que tinha feito a aluna passar. Ela o atendeu.

A surpresa tomou conta do soturno professor ao ver que os olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes do que antes. Não havia nenhum sorriso naquele rosto, porém o brilho que emanava daquelas duas pérolas compensavam a ausência.

A jovem o mirou sem medo.

- Por hoje basta, pode ir. – Ele finalizou retirando um lenço do bolso e oferecendo a ela.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu pegando o lenço.

Ele se afastou permitindo que ela passasse. Ao chegar à porta Luna voltou-se:

- Semana que vem continuamos professor?

Ele parado no púlpito balançou a cabeça sinalizando que sim.

- Professor. – Ela o chamou de novo agora do lado de fora da sala.

- Eu acho que é esse seu jeito misterioso de ser que faz com que as meninas sejam apaixonadas pelo senhor.

- Boa noite senhorita Lovegood. – Ele declarou agradecendo pela escuridão da sala não deixar à mostra a vermelhidão em suas bochechas.

- Boa noite professor Snape. – Ela falou ao sorrir e logo em seguida fechar a porta.

Snape ao ver a porta se fechar também sorriu.

(^^)

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente a Nandda. Foi um desafio e tanto. Bjoks para minha beta Thity Deluc;*Reviews são bem aceitos;)**


End file.
